Stuck in the world of Anime
by shitjustgotreal
Summary: One stormy night, while watching your favorite anime, Kuroko no Basket, there was a sudden black out. When the lights went on, you suddenly found yourself stuck in a different dimension filled with hot basketball players you are very familliar with. [ GoM x OC ]
1. Chapter 1: What the

It was a cold night and I'm alone in my room doing nothing but stare at the rusty ceiling I am oh-so tired of seeing.

By the way, my name is Akane. I live in a small town in Akita.

I used to be a member of an elite family, until my father died from a heart attack and it goes downward from there.

My mother, being a softy didn't take it up easy and ended her own life in vain.

It was too much to take in as an 8 year old kid, but I managed.

I needed to, since I have a younger brother who is only 2 at that time so I had to do everything I can to support the both of us.

Hopefully, my parents made a lot of true friends during their good ol' days and lend us some support.

It's hard to meet those kinds of people nowadays and I am very thankful to them for that.

Now that I'm 16 and my brother, Kenji, is now 10, life has been pretty hard but worth it if I might say, it's such a waste otou-san and okaa-san died.

The corn dog sold near our street is quite delicious and our neighbors, although almost all of them are old, and probably not going to last for another decade, are all very nice.

They helped Kenji and I experience the warmth of a family that left us too soon.

It's 7:00 in the evening and it's raining cats and dogs outside.

I sighed for the nth time and stood up from mine and Kenji's bed.

Time to start cooking for dinner.

As I arrived in the kitchen - which is not really that far from our bedroom - I saw Kenji watching Anime in the living room.

The long wooden chair (Which was given to us by Chiyoko obaa-san, the kind woman that sells the corn dogs I love.) is the only thing that separates the living room and kitchen in our small apartment.

"Hey nee-chan!" Kenji smiled brightly at me.

If he wasn't my brother, I would have thought that he was an angel sent from heaven..

Actually, I think he is.

"Hey. Hungry?" I smiled back before starting on dinner. Fried rice, with a mix of the left-overs from our lunch earlier.

"Yep!" He chirped, and continued watching.

I peered quietly at what he is watching and saw that it was his favorite show, Naruto.

I finished cooking and reheating our dinner and immediately sat beside my brother.

"Here." I handed him his plate and we ate together silently.

After a minute of staring at the tv screen, I spoke, "10 year olds shouldn't watch this kind of shows."

He gazed at me questionably, "Then what should I watch, nee-chan?"

I grinned and changed the channel by the buttons on the tv, simply because the remote has been missing for 3 years now.

"There!" I exclaimed. Both of us stared at the screen, there, showing was my favorite show, Kuroko no basket.

I was having the time of my life while eating dinner when I heard a sigh coming from Kenji, "Nee-chan and her pervertedness."

"Eh?!"

"You only like this show because there are alot of guys involve and there are too many yaoi moments."

"H-HEY! It's not because of that! And how did you know about yaoi?!"

"My girl classmates keeps spazzing about it. I just don't get why they keep pairing up Sasuke and Naruto. It was supposed to be an action-filled anime, not some girly romantic story. It's pretty disgusting." he shivered at the thought.

I sighed and ruffled his hair, "You'll understand once you get older."

"I hope not." he mumbled.

I smiled and pat him on the back, "Finish your dinner and get ready for sleep. You have school tomorrow." Kenji smiled and did what was told.

It was silent for awhile when there was sudden thunder.

The sound of it was enough to scare the living shits out of us.

Kenji dropped his empty plastic plate and hugged me, I hugged him just as tight and waited for it to stop when the lights suddenly went out.

The last thing I remembered before seemingly getting pulled hard like a lifeless doll and losing my conciousness was the shout of my brother calling my name.


	2. Chapter 2: Holy Kami!

**A/N:** Heya! So I just realized that I didn't write the 'disclaimer' and stuff in the previous chapter, so I'll write it in every chapter from now on kkk. Btw, thankyou for the reviews! It's my first story so I didn't expect much from it. lmao. But it made me so happy. Thankyouuuu.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

I felt like I was falling from the sky. Exactly like one of those meteor debris falling aimlessly, not knowing where would I be landing. It was all new to me and I obviously have no idea what to do and so I waited.

It felt a little weird. The feeling was like I'm in a never ending roller coaster ride to my doom. But this time it wasn't just a figment of my imagination. This is reality. It scared the hell out of me. Not because of this sudden occurrence. But it was because of how calm I am throughout this whole ordeal.

After what seems like a decade filled with darkness and emptiness, I was suddenly welcomed by a bright light that was so close to blinding my own sight. Damn. My eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes. That was close to those dramatic eye openings that I see in the movies with Kenji and Chiyoko obaa-san. I was also half expecting to be surrounded by cameras and wished that this was just some sort of prank mtv pulled on me. But I was disappointed to find myself lying in the cold hard ground in an alley. How the fudge did I get here? Oh right. That weird ass portal pulled me.

I feel like I'm forgetting about something..or someone- Holy shit! Kenji!

I immediately stood up, ignoring the slight dizziness from standing up too quickly and briskly ran out the dark alley and into the place I was least expecting.

* * *

**_[Narrator's POV]_**

The red-haired girl ran until her chest hurt, but she continued running anyways. She only have one thing in mind - or more like one person. Her only living family member. It was her brother. If anything happens to him, she will definitely go crazy. When her father died, She cried a lot. At the age of 8 she made a lot of good memories with her parents especially her father. So it was really a traumatic event for her as a kid. Then when she got a call that her mother died, she did not let a single tear run down her face. The girl refused. All she could think of was her brother and what will happen in the future if she keeps on mourning over the loss. Unknowingly, She grew-up and made another vow in front of her parents' grave that she will protect her brother even it will cost her own life. She isn't gonna break that promise. Not now, Not ever.

After running a couple more miles, she gave in and collapsed on the cold hard cemented floor, not caring if anyone sees her right now. The girl is too tired to even manage to get back on her feet. She sighed aloud and stared at the clouds. It will rain, no doubt. The once blue sky turned into a darker shade of gray.

"Is she dead?" Some people were whispering with each other as they look at the unmoving girl and even thought of calling the ambulance. Akane sighed once again and decided to just ask for help.

"Hey miss! Are you oka-" The man's words were cut off as the said girl suddenly screamed.

"OH MY KAMI!" People started looking at her weirdly like she was some kind of patient who just got out of the mental hospital. But looking at her now, she does seems like someone with mental disorder. With clothes filled with dirt, messy hair and quite a loud personality. But the red-haired girl has a legit reason to why she did what she did. In front of her is the place she dreamed about too many times she can't even use her fingers to count them, which is probably filled with hot men wearing jerseys sticking to them like glue because of sweat. Yep. It's Teiko Middle School.

The question is, who in the world is playing with her right now?! She loves Kuroko no Basket no doubt. If the posters and squealing whenever someone mentions a character in KnB were no indication, she doesn't know what is. It is not a news to know that Akane is in love with fictional characters, but this is just too much. She don't remember having any enemies who hates her so much that they're willing to pull shit on her like this.

Akane took slow steps to the gate of the elite school. .huge. She was about to take another step when she bumped into something hard. Taking some steps backward to balance herself, she looked up to find nothing in her way. *Am I hallucinating or something?* Akane thought and was about to continue admiring the place when someone poked her shoulder. "Excuse me.." She quickly turned around and found the most beautiful teal eyes she have ever seen. Or maybe she did. But only in her television at home.


End file.
